<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steel Vengeance by Archer_Willows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738781">Steel Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows'>Archer_Willows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death (you also knew that though), F/M, I Hope to Finish This, My writing is trash, Romance, Violence (but you knew that), but it will probably get lost in my list of WIPs, so don't get your hopes up if for some reason you actually like this, went into the romance a little quickly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steel Vengeance (not the roller coaster, the story) is where a 17 year old Varian discovers the secrets of (Insert Mark Ruffalo's "TIME TRAVEL" here) and manages to go 6 years into the future: 1843, one year after Frozen 2. The Northuldra woman Honeymaren takes an interest to the device, but upon operating it, naturally, it fails, sending Varian and Honeymaren more than 150 years into the future: the modern age: and they arrive in a camp filled with half blood demigods. There, they will find the biggest adventure of their lives, and yes, that includes Tangled The Series. </p><p>This takes place when Percy and Annabeth are 21, so approxtimately 4 years after Heroes of Olympus' ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Honeymaren/OC, Honeymaren/Original Male Character, Varian (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steel Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Aaron, my best friend since I was 6, who never gave up on me and introduced me to the wonderful world of Percy Jackson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter One</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voyaging Through Time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Today is the day, </em>
  </b>
  <span>thought Varian as he fused the next two components. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My biggest project yet will finally pay off. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grinned at the very thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The work was dangerous, of course. Varian rarely ever tried to do something that didn’t have a possibility to blow up. Once, he’d even accidentally sent himself to an alternate dimension when trying to invent the cheese bagel, which admittedly wasn’t even very good when he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>succeed. But this project was possibly the most dangerous thing Varian had ever created. Even if it was a success on the first attempt, there was no telling what would happen when he stepped through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few more attachments he needed to weld to the main contraption. Just a couple more dangerous components to add to a device that could be catastrophic to get wrong. But in the name of science, there was nothing Varian wouldn’t do. When he had the ideas, he had no fears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later, Varian pulled off his welding mask and wiped some sweat from his brow. The device was complete: what looked like a large disc with various wiring and cells nearby, though this machine was far from simple. In theory, the energy created with it could cause a rip in time, allowing for time travel. Of course, the event could always create a singularity that would suck up everything inside Corona, including, well, Corona. But what’s life without a little risk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian had set up this contraption as far away from life as possible, though if it did cause the apocalypse, distance wouldn’t help. Varian whistled, and Ruddiger came running in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you deliver this to my father, please? Oh, and if I’m in trouble, don’t come in after me. I don’t want you getting hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruddiger squeaked in salute and ran off carrying Varian’s note to Quirin. It had read, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Dad,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re reading this, it means I’ve figured out time travel. Hopefully. I will have run the device and it’s too late to stop me. So if you happen to see a giant black hole sucking up everything in its path and causing a premature armageddon, well, my bad. If anything bad happens to me, I want you to know that I’m proud to be your son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, Dad</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There. His father shouldn’t worry at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian took a deep breath. This was his last chance to back down. By lighting up the machine, he’d possibly be endangering the whole world. Did he really want that on his conscience? But he had to know. His eyes narrowed in determination as he fired up the device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A metallic hum filled the air as the ground shook, the machine flashing and rattling, before it came to a stop and stood still. Nothing happened. An overwhelming sense of disappointment fell over Varian’s face. He started to turn away and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he felt a burst of air and a sound unmistakable to a tearing of paper, multiplied a million times. He turned around and saw a swirling doorway of light magnified over the device. A smile broke over his face, and he confidently stepped forward into the gate, before tripping face forward and being hurtled through the valleys of time at top speed while flipping over and over sickeningly. So much for an epic entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Varian could describe time travel in one word, it would have to be uncomfortable. The path winded and turned rapidly, and with every turn and twist Varian’s body jerked and whipped painfully. The air was thin and scarce, making it almost impossible to breathe. On top of all of that, Varian was suspended in air with no contact whatsoever, but it wasn’t total weightlessness, as the vertical forces were way below 0, causing a sensation similar to whiplash. In short, Varian would not have recommended it to anyone with a faint stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, the gateway opened again, and Varian fell face forward flat onto the hard ground. There was a problem though. The lab he’d worked in had a steel floor. This ground was more like dirt and grass. He’d only set the device to send him 2 hours into the future as a test, and he checked his watch for the time. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The watch used technology to sense the date and time, no matter what happened, and yet the watch read 2:08p, June 6, 1843. The exact hour he’d left, but 6 years in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I still have to work out a few of the kinks,” he noted to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, the device travelled with him, so even though when he looked up and saw that he was not only above ground, but in a forest he’d never seen before, at least he had a way to get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian stood up and brushed off the dirt from his pants, when suddenly the trees opened up and about a dozen people came barreling through with wooden staffs, pointing them at them. About half of them were women, half men. All but one of them wore a similar leather outfit with decorative clasps, but one woman wore an ornate white dress that seemed to join her skin at the shoulder line. She had blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair, and she was the only one without a weapon of some sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman in the lead had gray hair and a slightly older look, she must have been their leader, and she was certainly the eldest of them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” She asked him fiercely. “How did you get here? What is your business here, and what is that thing you brought with you?” She commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian noticed their expressions. Most of them were defensive, but not hostile. He still decided it would be better for him to oblige to answer their questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m Varian,” he answered, “ I got here because of a bit of a malfunction in an invention of mine, and that thing behind me is the aforementioned invention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman next to the older one stepped forward. She had green eyes and long, dark hair. “Well then... Varian, was it? What is this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>invention</span>
  </em>
  <span> of yours, and how did it get you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wanted to figure out time travel. So naturally, I took risks and invented a way to journey freely between the endless limits of time,” Varian gestured to the machine behind him, “Unfortunately, upon my first test it sent me here, six years after I had left, when I only planned to travel 2 hours in the future. I don’t know where I am, exactly. May I ask who you are, and where I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older woman’s gaze softened a little, though they all looked a little skeptical about the fact that Varian had invented time travel. This was understandable, it wasn’t really a small feat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in the forest of the Northuldra tribe, not far from Arendelle. I am Yelena, and these are my people,” she began naming the tribesmen there. The woman with dark braided hair was Honeymaren, and the dress woman with blonde hair was Elsa, who apparently used to be Queen of Arendelle, before she gave it up for her sister, and she lived here with the Northuldra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are the Northuldra people, and we welcome you here. As long as you do not betray our trust, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. Honeymaren here will guide you, answer any questions you might have, or anything else you need, just don’t hesitate to ask her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and nodded at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should there be any problems you have that cannot be solved by any of my people, I want you to take it directly to me,” Yelena continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you find your stay with us more than satisfactory,” Honeymaren added in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian would’ve wanted to simply leave on his time machine, but he knew that wasn’t possible. There was no confirmation that it would take him where he needed to go, and it had already failed once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was highly likely to do so again, unless Varian was able to fix it. It would also be rude to refuse the Northuldra’s hospitality, when they had been so gracious and accepting of him. In the end, he agreed to temporarily settle with them while he fixed his haywire invention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of five minutes for Honeymaren and Varian to set up a tent for him, as the Northuldra never permanently settled anywhere, as they were mostly nomadic, though they did generally stay within the forest. Varian set up his device in the back of the tent, though he did warn Honeymaren to not touch it, or it might go haywire, send you back/forward way too far, or create a black hole that would suck up the whole entire planet. For some reason, Honeymaren took this information very casually, and even seemed slightly amused. She had taken an interest in the machine, though who </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> take interest in a literal </span>
  <em>
    <span>time machine? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian spent the next few days mainly shut up in his tent, working on fixing the navigation system for the device, and trying to figure out why it also sent him through space as well as time. When he wasn’t in his tent he was helping out the Northuldra with anything they needed that Varian could produce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian didn’t even leave the tent to eat, so Honeymaren brought him food into the tent twice a day. She never asked him to leave or to do anything, she seemed understanding of his determination to fix the time device. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although when Varian wasn’t working, Honeymaren would ask him questions about the time machine, she seemed to really take an interest in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, after 5 straight days of work, he was sure the device was fixed. He was about to tell Yelena that he was leaving to go back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>time when Honeymaren cornered him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard you’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he confirmed toher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to your time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would wish you good luck, but well, if it’s alright with you I’d like to come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian was taken aback. “You… want to come with me… to 6 years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “It’s not every day you get a chance to time travel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well as your “doctor”, I’m legally required to tell you all the possible side effects. Most likely side effects include de-aging, nausea, getting sent to an alternate dimension, comas, weird superpowers, stretching, back pain, chronic headaches, acne problems, vomit, turning into a 100 pound case of Tylenol, drowsiness, recklessness, implosion, and spontaneous combustion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you never know. I'll have to tell you the story about the dimensional cheese bagel, but now’s not the time. Are you sure you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive,” she assured Varian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fired up the time machine, setting the date system back to 1837, and the navigation back to his lab on the outskirts of Old Corona. The gate opened and Varian backbones for Honeymaren to step in with him. This time, Varian merely flew through without tripping, while Honeymaren fell over and tumbled through the tunnels of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the gate spat them out, once again, on dirt, but that was no issue. They may have merely arrived </span>
  <em>
    <span>above</span>
  </em>
  <span> the laboratory. Varian helped pull Honeymaren to her feet. She brushed the mud off her leather outfit, before Varian noticed his surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that can’t be right,” he said loudly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>